Tokyo Mew Mew: Darlyia's Misson
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Darlyia is the daughter of an alien and she is obsessed with earth. Darlyia decides to visit and turns from an alien into a human for a disguise. Darlyia makes friends, gets her juob and tries to play her cards right! But with an overprotective father and
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP but I do own these characters and this idea. ENJOY!

Characters: Darlyia.

Shiro

Tharlyia

Chibbo

Akista

Thekadie

Kirona

Chapter One: Under Cover!

**On a far away planet, in outer space. There was a young girl born. She was born to destroy the earth. She was a Princess and it was her destiny to kill all the Mew Mews that would be born and then to rule the earth and kill it. This young girls father wanted the earth gone. But none of her supporters knew that this girl would actually become one of the earths protecters...**

"DARLYIA!" cried out a males voice, and a young alien girl with golden eyes and blonde hair turned around to stare at her father as he ran up to her, an angry look on his face. Her face was muddy and so was her white dress... That was no longer white.

"Yes, father?" she asked nicely and her father stood in front of her, angry at his youngest daughter. He was the king of his planet, and was called Kishu. Former enemy of the Mews. He was very overprotective of his daughter who was adventures unlike her older sister, Tharlyia.

Kishu shook his head and sighed.

"Darlyia... You know that you're not allowed outside the castle grounds." he sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck. Darlyia was 13 years old, and she wasn't even allowed outside! Darlyia hated being treat like a baby all the time!

"I know father!... That's why I do it! Go outside, see the sun. Play... Get a heart and let me have a life, _dad._ I'm 13 years old and on earth that would mean I was a teenager. I'd be allowed out on my own. Explore the land! Be free!" Darlyia said, smiling and twirling as her eyes went all starry. Kishu growled at his youngest daughter.

Darlyia was different from her people. She wanted to be on the earth and fall in love with a human. She didn't know how much she was like her father in that way. Darlyia suddenly spun around and pointed an accusing finger at her father and she crossed her eyes.

"But no! My father is too overprotective and favours _Tharlyia_! _He _always puts her first and not both of his daughters! He thinks his youngest is too childish and gobby to play outside! News flash Father... I'm a teen! Aand teens rebel! And I'm gonna play outside and make friends!" Darlyia cried out, turning around and stomping off. Kishu scratched his head then sighed.

Darlyia was so difficult to handle at times like this. But he blamed it on himself for not letting her grow up with other children. But Kkishu was too... Over protective and he really didn't want to lose Darlyia. Like he had lost Ichigo to Masaya all those 18 years ago.

There was a rustle in the bush, and out stepped Kishu's oldest daughter. Tharlyia. She had long black hair sweeped back into a ponytail and her long ears had diamond earings in them. Her eyes were black and tinted with crimson. Tharlyia hated to smile and was always scowling.

Unlike Darlyia, Tharlyia was cold and liked to shun people away from the light. She was dark.

"You should punish the brat... She should never talk to the king like that." Tharlyia pointed out horribly. Tharlyia hated Darlyia because they had seperate mothers. Her mother had died and she blamed Darlyia for her mothers death... Even if they did have different mothers! Kishu sighed and sat heavily on the grass, hand on his forehead.

"I punish her enough Tharlyia... And I guess I should let her grow up... I am too overprotective of the kid. I should let her have her own space now..." Kishu sighed as Thalyia shook her head and walked off, cursing her father and king under her breath. Tharlyia hated Kishu aswell...

Darlyia giggled as she flew around different planets. She had run away from her palace and she knew all the planets around her. She was in outer space, enjoying the atmosphere and flying. When she saw the beautiful blue orbed planet that the sun shone down on. Also the moon.

Darlyia gasped and flew closer. That planet she knew most about. The planet she dreamed about. The planet that she wanted to experiance love on. The planet called earth... The planet her subjects wanted her to destroy... Because only she could destroy it.

Darlyia smiled as she stared. She looked at the side of the earth with the moon above it. Where it was dark and quiet. Darlyia flew closer and closer. Suddenly she touched the ground of earth and she stared. It was so different from her planet.

"Whoa... This is way prettier than I expected! Ha ha!" Darlyia giggled as she looked around the dark streets. It would be light soon. And she didn't want anyone to see her in her Alien form. Darlyia was glad she had the power to make herself look different.

"Here goes!" she cried out, holding her hands out in front of her and letting them glow an orange and white colour. Darlyia closed her eyes then opened them again as a glowing circle crossed around her feet on the ground.

"Zorian sing song! Ears going going gone!" Darlyia called out, placing her glowing hands over her ears. Her ears reduced to human sized ears and she giggled, then took her hands away and she smiled and held out her hands again as she tapped a foot once on the ground.

"Next it's the hair! Now will it be fair?" she cried out and put her hands on her head and her hair grew from shoulder length, to way past her shoulders and a large, orange ribbon formed on the back of her head and her eyes changed colour aswell, from golden to amber.

"Changing my clothes! From head to my toes!" Darlyia yelled and she put her hands on her feet and her shoes changed from her alien shoes to knee high boots with white soles and a white top rim. Then Darlyia's skirt of her dress turned into a pleated mini skirt that was orange and her shirt turned into a halter neck top that was white with an orange flower in the middle of it.

Darlyia had golden bangles, two on each arm and her hands stopped glowing as the circle around her disappeared and she stood there, smiling and looking around. Darlyia ran towards a water pond quickly and gasped at her transformation from alien... To human!

"Wow! I look like a human! I really do! I'm not a Zorian anymore!" Darlyia cried out happily, jumping around and twirling on her tiptoes as her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. It was getting light, and the sky looked nothing like the dawning sky on her homeplanet, Zori.

Darlyia smiled at her reflection again, then checked her hair and ears before walking away from the park that she was in.

Darlyia walked around the streets as it got lighter. She quickly fished out a small compact mirror... Which was actually her mini computer encyclopedia about the earth. Darlyia needed to know where she was. The mirrors turned into a small keypad and a computer screen. Darlyia started to type things into it.

"Hm. Seems like I'm in... Japan, Tokyo. Where the last mews were seen over 30 years ago... Cool!" Darlyia snapped her compact shut andn started to run as fast as she could, thinking of all the things she could learn and do one earth.

"_I'm gonna go to school! I'm gonna meet humans! I'll eat human food! I'll be a human!" _Darlyia thought with excitement and she smiled as she ran. The sun was rising, and she thought it was a beautiful sight. Zori had a crimson sun and 13 moons. But the earths Moon and Sun were even better than her planets.

Darlyia passed a few early birds who stared at the girl running, smiling. Darlyia was heading for a school to enrol in. She wanted to stay on earth for a while. See what changes it brought to her. Have an adventure.

But Darlyia didn't know that her adventure was going to be the biggest one yet...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hope you liked it! Tharlyia is an old character of mine... But I tweaked her personality! (normally she's nice and doesn't understand humans... She thinks kissing is a sport in my TT story!)

Sorry it's so short... Oh yeah Darlyia IS Kishu's kid! Plus Darlyia is one of the mews. Darlyia just happens to be earth crazy and WILL fall for a human like her dad did! Read and Review PEEPS!

_**Banana Candy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own TMM/MMP. I only own the fanfics that I write and all of my OC's!

Enjoy this fic please!

Tharlyia, in Zorian language, means reincarnation of the queen. And Darlyia means Orange and beauty. That's why it's her faveourite colour! (In Zorian, which is my language and planet!)

Chapter Two: Secret Mew Mew!

Darlyia had taken a test to see if she was good enough for the school she wanted to go to. And she passed with 230! Her score was above the average students because she was so smart. Darlyia was always studying for tests back on Zori!

The principle gave her a uniform that was grey (think Ichigo's uniform) and she smiled. She wasn't in the top all girls school but she was in the top classes! Darlyia was pretyy pleased with herself for how well she had done in her test.

So it was her first day at her new school. Her hair had the ribbon on the back of her head in the same orange colour and her back pack was orange aswell. There was a keychain attatched to her backpack with a toy owl on the back of it. It was going to be her good luck charm from now on.

Tharlyia walked through the halls, and slipped on her slippers as she put her outdoor shoes in the assigned box and she then picked up her back pack and she walked down the halls and up a flight of stairs as she passed kids her age and she smiled then waved. Some of the people even said hi!

"_I like this place! I'm glad that I turned up on earth_!" she thought to herself as she found the room on her piece of paper containing her instructions. Darlyia stared at it for a moment, then slid the door open and she peered around it, to see that there was only one other person in there.

The person had dark brown hair and she wore circular framed glasses. Her hair was in a plait and her fringe covered her eyes. Ddarlyia smiled and walked up to the girl, setting her bag on the floor next to the girls desk. The shy girl looked up from her book to stare at Darlyia.

"Hi! I'm Darlyia, the new girl! What's your name?" Darlyia asked with a load of confudence in her voice. The shy girl blinked and her cheeks flushed red. Darlyia was a loud and cheerful girl. And she was the first girl to greet her.

"Erm... I'm Chibbo... Wh-why are you talking to me?" she asked in a quiet voice and Darlyia smiled as she held out her arms and giggled, making Chibbo stare at her with wide eyes. Darlyia scared Chibbo a little bit actually...

"Because I want to be your friend and you are the only one here, silly!" Darlyia giggled as she hugged Chibbo who stared at her, then blushed a little and Darlyia stopped hugging her. Chibbo put her book back into her back pack and stared at her desk.

"I wouldn't be friends with me... No one likes me here... You'd be better off with the popular girls. Terena and Mitsy." Chibbo pointed out quietly, and this made Darlyia frown and she folded her arms as she stared at Chibbo who was silently looking at her desk. Darlyia shook her head lightly.

"Nah uh! I don't care who's my friends here as long as YOU are Chibbo! You're my friend now and nothing can change that! If anyone hurts you I'll hurt them back! I've never had a friend before!" Darlyia cried out happily as she hugged Chibbo again who blinked at the last part. And she smiled a little.

"Never?... Neither have I, Darlyia. Because people think I'm a huge bookworm!" Chibbo said, still smiling a little as Darlyia smiled and stopped hugging her new friend. She had finally found a friend! She was very happy about this indeed!

"Why not? You're very pretty and I bet you're talented aswell! I don't mind being your friend Chibbo! I know! Let's make friendship bracelets for each other aswell! To show that we are best friends!" Darlyia cried out excitedly, her hands clasping over Chibbo's as Chibbo agreed. Then the door opened and many kids filed in, talking and laughing. Darlyia stood up quickly and walked over to the door when the Sensai came in.

"Sensai! I'm Darlyia Karamie! New student all the way from down under!" Darlyia cried out as she shook her sensai's hand and he laughed at the young girls enthusiasm. He gave a nod then walked into the room as Darlyia slid the door shut and she stood in front of the class as they talked... Apart from Chibbo who smiled up at Darlyia who waved, then the Sensai coughed into his hand and they instantly stopped talking.

"Ohiyo class" the sensai called out, and everyone beamed and stood up, bowing as they all chanted back the same thing.

"Ohiyo Masaya sensai!" they cried out, sitting down again as Masaya (yes, Ayoama Masaya) nodded, then smiled as he turned to stare at Darlyia and she smiled happily as he held out a hand towards her and the class turned their attention to the girl in front of them.

"Class... This is Darlyia Karamie. An enthusiastic student who passed her test with great and outstanding scores!" Masaya grinned as everyone greeted her and Darlyia waved, still beaming. Then Masaya asked if she would like to introduce herself and talk a little.

She agreed!

"Hiya! I'm Darlyia, as you already know! I'm 13 years old and I love to have fun! I'm really excited about starting school here because I've never been to a school! I hope I make good friends, like Chibbo!" she cried out happily, twirling and holding out her arms while beaming. No one had ever seen such enthusiasm from one girl. Let alone a dozen girls!

Then someone stuck up their hand and they stood up, one hand on their desk to balance them. She had short brown hair in a high ponytail, her fringe covering one eye and dark blue eyeshadow and lipgloss on her face. She looked like one of the populars. Her name was Terena.

"Terena... You want to ask a question?" Masaya Sensai asked and Terena gave him a nod, then turned her gaze towards Darlyia who smiled and stared at Terena who rolled her eyes then stood up straight.

"Yeah... So you, like, have never really been to a real school? What did you do, like all your, like life?" Terena asked and Darlyia smiled as she started to explain.

"I had tutors! Cos' my father would never let me go outside or make friends! But now he lets me you see! That's why I'm here!" Darlyia said, holding out her arms as everyone laughed even though she wasn't being funny. Darlyia was just a happy girl and she made everyone else happy!

"Okay Darlyia... Let's get you a seat... You may sit next to Chibbo and Shiro, in the middle as no one sits there really!" Masaya pointed to a seat beside Chibbo and Darlyia smiled as she sat down and hugged Chibbo, to everyone's surprise.

Chibbo blushed and smiled lightly as Darlyia let go of her and Masaya smiled at Darlyia's friendly nature. He was going to like this girl. She was so bright, bubbly and cheerful all the time. Plus she had made friends with one of the most unpopular, but smart, girl in the whole school!

Darlyia turned around to get a good look at the boy who she would be sitting next to and she smiled brightly at the human. He had silver hair, his fringe flopping into his eyes that were a teal colour. He had an ear ring in his left ear and he looked quite bored. It was obvious he was a popular.

"Hey there Shiro! I hope we'll become great friends in the future!" Darlyia said happily, catching Shiro's attention. The girl wasn't afraid to be loud... Even on her first day. Shiro stared at her then smiled a little at the girl next to him and he shrugged, giving her a nod of his head then staring at the school board again as their Sensai started writing stuff on it.

"So class... We'll talk about the Mew Mew's now, kay? Which one was the leader..." Masaya asked. It was history, and they were learning about the Mew Mews for a project. Darlyia's hand stuck into the air quickly as everyone else tried to remember from the other week's lesson.

"Darlyia... Do you know about the Mew Mews?" Masaya asked and Chibbo stared at her friend, tilting her head to the side as she stared at Darlyia who nodded happily. Everyone stared at Darlyia as she opened her mouth to say her answer.

"Yeah! The leader is Mew Mew Ichigo! The girl who was infused with the DNA of an Iriomate Wild cat!" Darlyia yelled out her answer, nearly making everyone deaf. Shiro arched an eyebrow and smiled again, only a little bit. Darlyia amused him a lot with her cheerfulness and loud voice.

"Great! You must have learned that from an experianced tutor" Masaya stated, but Darlyia shook her head and lost her smile as she sighed.

"No. I figured it out for myself. My father didn't want me to learn such stuff... But I did anyways. I've never really followed by my fathers rules. He just wanted me to be like _him_. Bossy and cruel" Darlyia pulled a face, then smiled again. She never stayed sad or angry for too long.

"Oh well then... Good work! Okay next..." but Masaya was cut off when there was a beam of light, smashing the windows sending the glass flying to the floor of their class room and everyone screaming, ducking under their desks with their hands over their heads. Darlyia screamed loudest as her hair flew behind her head.

"_What's happening? I didn't think earth would be this... COOL_!" she thought to herself as she listened to the screams, then she looked around and saw that their sensai was no where to be seen. Darlyia gasped and crawled out from under her desk while others closed their eyes, not noticing apart from Shiro and Chibbo who stared at her, hands over their heads.

Darlyia suddenly looked at the window which had been shattered into a million pieces. And she ran over to it and put her foot on the edge of the window's ledge and then jumped into the air as Shiro and Chibbo stared at her. For a new girl... She was crazy!

Darlyia jumped into the air and did a somersault, then fell to the ground on all fours and she stared around. She saw her Sensai and stared for a minute. He couldn't see her because she was behind a bush. But his transformation told her that he was the legendary blue knight!

"_Whoa! Coming to earth was great but... I never expected to find the blue knight or Mew Mews!_" Darlyia thought in shock as Masaya then started to fight a huge Chimara which an alien had made. This alien had one eye covered with his black fringe and his revealed eye was red and glowing. He wore a baggy black two piece.

"Blue Knight... You can't defeat what I created." the alien hissed as Masaya tried to shield himself with the sword he had in his hand, the Chimara was trying to bite him! Darlyia gasped as she shook her head and stared at the scene in front of her. Wwhere were the mew mews?

"No... But once the new Mew Mews are revealed... They will help defeat you and your minions Codat!" Blue Knight yelled, swiping the Chimara's hideous face with his sword and making the Chimara roar in anger and pain. Blue Knight grinned as Darlyia shook her head, hands covering all her face but her shocked eyes.

_"New mews... Does that mean... No way! The former mews have retired_!" Darlyia thought to herself as she gasped out loud and that caught the attention of Codat and her sensai who stared at her as the Chimara tried to stop the pain it had. Codat smirked once he saw Darlyia and she was suddenly picked up by the aliens telekenisis.

Darlyia gasped as she floated in the air for a moment as Codat grinned and stared at her.

"Cute student, Blue Knight. I'm surprised she isn't screaming like the little girl that she is. Brave cutie, huh kid?" Codat asked her and Darlyia raised an eyebrow and shrugged, then she fell to the ground as he stopped using his telekenisis.

"Hey! That hurt, you weirdo!" Darlyia yelled, rubbing her head when suddenly, an orange fluffy thing suddenly popped up and the Blue Knight gasped as it fluttered around Darlyia's head and started to talk in a voice like Mini Mews. It _looked _like Mini Mew.

"Alert! Alert! Mew alert mew alert!" it cried out as Darlyia stared for a moment, then saw that her palm was glowing and she lifted her hand up to her face and gasped at what she saw. There was a glowing foxes head in the middle of her right palm and suddenly, a pendant fell into her lap and Darlyia stared at the robot who was nodding and chirping.

_"I'm a... Mew Mew...? But aren't I an alien aswell_...?" Darlyia thought to herself and she shook her head as she stared at the pendant in her lap. Then Darlyia knew instantly that she was no normal person. She was both an alien and a Mew Mew!

"Mew Mew Darlyia. METOMORPHO-SIS!" Darlyia kissed her pendant on the heart and she closed her eyes as she rose into the air and started to glow. Darlyia clapped her hands and twirled around as an orange dress appeared on her body that was down to her thighs, the skirt kind of puffing out.

Darlyia then opened her eyes, they had turned orange and she put her foot on the ground, the other one's toe just touching the ground as her orange heels formed on her feet. Long, white socks appeared on her feet up to her knee's with orange lining the top hem. Then Darlyia's long, blonde hair grew longer, reaching down to her ankles and two orange ribbons formed on each side of her head.

Then Darlyia's hands glowed brighter and she twirled around before she put her hands over her head and then lifted them, ears rising as her hands left her head and then a tail grew from her behind. Darlyia then grew one fingerless long glove up her right arm, up to her elbow as her nails started to shine and then glittering, orange and white nailvarnish shone on her fingertips. Darlyia's lips shined as orange gloss stayed on her lips and she twirled before winking and doing an Ichigo stance, but with a hand on top of one ear.

"Mew Mew Darlyia. Cute and innocent Mew Mew here to protect the world from evil and indecendy! Kycha!" Darlyia said happily as she sat on all fours and grinned at the alien who raised an eyebrow. Then cursed to himself as Darlyia stood up and started to run. She jumped into the air and twirled, then landed on a window ledge.

Which happened to belong to her classroom...

"Whoa! It's a Mew Mew!" cried out a girl. But Darlyia had to ignore it because she was concentrating on trying to defeat the Chimara that was in apin. She frowned then closed her eyes and raised one arm while making her other arm fall down to her side. As she did this, her nails started to shine.

Darlyia then opened her eyes and something glowed in an orange light right in front of her eyes and she suddenly caught it with one hand and the object grew longer and it finally stopped glowing to reveal a white staff with an orange orb at the end of it and orange ribbons wrapping around the pole of the staff.

"Orange'a Staff Check!" Darlyia cried out, letting the staff glow as she jumped into the air and started to spin around and then she held her staff out in front of her and a forceful beam flew out of the orb at the end of it and the Chimara screamed out loud as it disappeared, and a white kitten was left in it's place.

Darlyia's staff disappeared when she tightened her hold on it and she floated to the ground and put a foot on the grass, and she changed back into her human form. Her hair fell around her shoulders as her ribbon formed back in her hair and the alien left in a puff of smoke. Darlyia sighed and she stared at her Sensai.

"Er... Darlyia, I guess I should explain..." Masaya started, rubbing the back of his neck as he changed back into his human form and Darlyia shook her head, smiling as she fully understood what being a Mew Mew was like.

"Oh don't worry Teach! I'm cool with being a Mew Mew! I know I have to keep it a secret. Don't worry! I'll act totally normal! 100 normal teach!" Darlyia gave him a thumbs up as she whispered it all and then she winked and ran over to the door that led into the school building, and she ran up the stairs as Masaya watched her, and ruffled his hair, shaking his head and sighing.

"That girl... She's different from others... Why?" Masaya asked himself, then he looked up at the window and saw Shiro staring down at him. Once Shiro saw Masaya look up, he turned around and walked back to his desk once Darlyia turned up. Shouting that something had knocked her out. At least it sounded convincing...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

HOPE U ENJOYED! It's ma second chapter so I hope you like! And here's a note: THE NAMES THARLYIA AND DARLYIA ARE ZORIAN! MADE UP!

sorry! he hem.

_**Banana Candy**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
